


Binding

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Community: ohsam, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam casts a spell to seal Lucifer once and for all. (This is going to hurt.)





	

Sam set up the mirror for the ritual. He looked at the setting and made sure everything was in order. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled down in front of the makeshift altar and began to chant. Keeping in mind everything that needed done and the reason _he_ was performing it, instead of Dean.

His brother had argued as to why he should do it instead of Sam, but when push came to shove, it all boiled down to one reason; Dean's Latin was spotty at best, and that was being kind.

His voice rose as he started to draw the sigil needed to lock away Lucifer once and for all. His brother might have felt responsible for allowing that bastard out of his box, but he knew where the blame truly fell.

Once he finished the sigil, he carefully cut his palm and allowed the blood to fall into the bowl of rum. As the incantation drew close to the end, he lit a match and threw it down of bloody rum and stood up.

He rolled his head, stretching his neck and opened his eyes, hoping to see Lucifer in his cage. Instead, there stood the devil, a smile on his face shaking his head.

"Nice try Sammy. Your Latin was spot on."

"How?" he panted out with a heavy breath.

"Oh, well, your sigil is sloppy. Art was always your brother's forte. If your precious Bobby was still alive, he would have told you to work _with_ Dean. You know, play off each others strengths. You educational types though, you always have to call the shots. You know I'm going to have to punish you now?"

Sam straightened up and pulled his shoulders back. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Sam was startled when Lucifer just laughed. "I said I have to _punish_ you, not take you out of the game; and we both know where your weak spot is."

His eyes widened as Lucifer faded from the mirror and his brother came into view. "Say goodbye Sammy," he heard the devil laugh out.

"No, DEAN!" he screamed as he saw two hellhounds approach his brother. Tears ran down his face as one of the hellhounds latched onto Dean's throat and the other grabbed his ankle. He could see Dean thrash and fight as the two beasts carried him away, deep into a cave.

"Bring him back," he whispered after the trio disappeared.

Lucifer came back into view through the mirror. "Not much of a punishment if I bring him back. Maybe you can talk to _Chuck_ and ask him for help. I wouldn’t hold much faith in that venue though. My father has always been a bit of a bastard. See you around, Sammy."

What had he done? What had he done? He felt reality slip through his fingers as a maniacal laugh rise up and escape from him. His brother would be back any minute now. Dean was crafty like that. Yeah, he would see his big brother soon.

He was still laughing and muttering about Dean as Dr. Garrison admitted him to the hospital. He knew that an asylum would be a better place for the young man, but he owed him. He would take care of him until he passed, just as he had his darling Callie.

Perhaps Sam would appreciate him reading Through the Looking Glass to him. It seemed an appropriate story to the good doctor.

~Fin~


End file.
